A drop in the Ocean
by Shadowman-DDT
Summary: Aqua has been living with and training Kairi for over six months now, and Kairi thinks it is time to let Aqua know how she feels about her. Yuriness in side.


Sweet more yuri! I've been wanting to do something with Kairi and Aqua for a while but...well I'm lazy. No real other excuse than that. The story isn't really all that M rated, but there is a part were Kairi is touching her self so I figured better safe that sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

A Drop in the Ocean

Kairi stands on the beach of the Destiny Islands breathing heavily during her a rigorous training exercise with Aqua. "Don't over exert yourself, Kairi. Conserve your energy; make only the most necessary movements. If you succumb to fatigue during a battle it could mean your death." Kairi nods, "Alright, now come at me." Kairi rushes at Aqua yelling as she swings her Keyblade down to strike. Aqua blocks the attack and pushes Kairi aside. Kairi continues to press her attacks, using everything that Aqua had taught her: Alternating between soft attacks to wear down her opponents defenses, and hard attacks to deliver the finishing blow, using graceful flowing movements to both evade attacks and find openings for your own, and most importantly using a fighting style that is uniquely yours.

Kairi had improved a great deal in the few months that she and Aqua have been training together and she was just now developing her own style. During her first few training sessions Kairi would try to imitate Sora or Riku's fighting styles but quickly realized that they didn't work for her. She had now settled in to a style more closely resembling a fencer; not unlike Aqua's.

The two Keyblade wielders traded blows for several minutes with Aqua occasionally shouting critiques about Kairi's stance or form. "Put more support on your right leg. Remember to control your breathing. Keep your strikes quick and simple." Kairi made adjustments to her form as instructed as they went back and forth in a graceful and, honestly, beautiful exchange. Watching Sora and Riku fighting, and even the one time she fought herself, Kairi had always thought of fighting as something that can only be brutal and violent. She understood it was sometimes important to keep peace, especially when some people like the Heartless and those who control them can't be reasoned with. Still she always felt that fighting was this dangerous thing that only caused people to get hurt. But what she was doing with Aqua, the way their bodies moved in response to each, it felt more like dancing than fighting. Aqua once told Kairi that her master, Eraqus, gave her the title "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds", and seeing her move now Kairi understood why.

While Kairi had started this sparring session with the goal of impressing Aqua with all she had learned so far, at this point she was just having fun; and she could tell that Aqua was enjoying herself as well. Their bladed dance ended with both girls crossing Keyblades, their faces almost right up against each other. After taking a second to catch their breath, Aqua smiles and pulls away from Kairi. "I think that's enough for today. That was an amazing session, Kairi. I'm so proud of you." Aqua banished her Keyblade and Kairi followed suit. "I'm very impressed, you've learned so much in such a short time."

Kairi blushed as she smiled, "Thanks, Aqua. It's mostly because you're such a good teacher." Aqua smiled again as the two of them walked back to Kairi's boat. "I can't thank you enough for teaching me all of this."

"It's my pleasure. I am the one you inherited your Keyblade from; it only makes sense that I be the one to teach you how to use it." Kairi smiled back at Aqua as they got in her boat and rowed back to the main island.

Kairi thought about Aqua during their entire boat trip. Not just about her training, but also her general relationship with the older girl. Aqua came to Destiny Islands little over six months ago, washed up on the shore of the main island. She was lost and confused, and wandered into town only to be found by Kairi who was going to the store for her mother. She didn't remember Aqua when she first saw her, but had the overwhelming feeling that she had met this woman somewhere before. After speaking with her, and a little help from her Nobody, Namine, she was able to remember what Aqua did for her eleven year ago. After catching up and finding Sora (who Aqua was actually looking for) Kairi invited her to stay with her, since she didn't have a place to stay while in the foreign world.

Kairi and Aqua had grown very close since the blue-haired mage moved in with her. And with Sora and Riku away taking the Mark of Mastery with King Mickey, they had even more time to bond. Kairi and Aqua began spending all their free time together, even when they were not training. The more time they spent together, the more attached to Kairi became to Aqua. She soon found herself thinking about Aqua more and more, to the point where she would actually start to miss her after only a few hours apart. Even now, while Aqua rowed their boat back to the main island, Kairi couldn't take her eyes off her. "Kairi, you're staring." She chuckled.

A flash of red branded itself across Kairi's face as she chuckled nervously, "Uh…well I was just, uh…sorry." Aqua just laughed slightly and kept rowing. Kairi tried to keep herself from looking at Aqua too much, but just couldn't help it sometimes. When they finally got to shore, when Aqua was out of earshot, Kairi said to herself, "How am I going to tell Sora about this."

* * *

Kairi was walking home from school still thinking about how she felt about Aqua when her friend Selphie comes running up behind her, "Kairi!"

Kairi turns around and acknowledges Selphie, "Oh, hey Selphie."

"Hey?" She asked slightly annoyed, "I've been running after you for the last few minutes and all you can say is 'Hey'?"

Kairi scratched the back of her head and smiled in embarrassment, "Uh, right, sorry. I guess I was just in my own head about something."

Selphie crossed her arms and huffed. But then she said, "Well…I guess that's alright. I mean it's not like no one's ever accused me of being a little absent minded." She gave Kairi her usual bright smile and the two girls continued on. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Uh…well…" Kairi wasn't sure how to bring the subject up, but she just had to talk to somebody about it or else she felt like her head might explode. She took a deep breath and turned to Selphie. "The thing is I think that maybe…I might… sorta…have feelings for someone other than Sora."

Selphie's eyes widened in surprise. She had always thought that Sora and Kairi were made for each other. Especially after Sora and Riku returned after their year long absence, she figured they'd end up married or something. "Okay, so, who's this new guy? Do I know him?"

"Well, kinda, but it's not a 'Him'."

Selphie looked at Kairi confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that girl that moved in with us a few months ago?" Selphie nodded, "It's her." Kairi said simply.

Selphie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard that and she tripped or her own feet. Kairi helped her up before she yelled, "What! You have a crush on a girl?"

Making sure the clumsy brunet was stable, Kairi gave her an off look, "Hey, so?"

Selphie wasn't sure were to go from her outburst so she just figured to just leave it alone. "Uh, nothing, never mind. So does…"She", know about how you feel?" She tripped over the "She" when talking about the object of Kairi's affections; Selphie really hoped that she couldn't tell just how uncomfortable it made her.

"No, she doesn't." She simply replied sadly, her eyes downcast.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes…no…I don't know." Kairi brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as a gentle breeze picked. She was silent for a while, not sure what else to say and with Aqua still on her mind.

Selphie put a hand on her arm, "Well if you need someone to talk to about this you can always call me, okay?" She gave Kairi one her patented "Everything-Will-Be-Alright" smiles, a sign she was becoming more okay with the idea of her best friend being a lesbian.

Kairi gave her a weak smile, "Thanks Selphie. I really appreciate it." Then her smile fell off as she looked back down at the road before her, "I just wonder how Sora's going to take this." Selphie didn't have an answer for her. Instead she changed the subject to something a little less angst-ridden. Something about some kind of gossip that's been going around school, Kairi wasn't really paying much attention. Occasionally she'd give Selphie some kind of acknowledgement that she was listening, even ask a question or two if something caught her ear. But for the most part it was just Selphie talking until they got to Kairi's house. She went up the walkway to her house and waved goodbye to Selphie, "Later Selphie. And thanks again for listening."

"No problem. See ya later, Kairi!" Selphie waved at Kairi as she skipped off.

Kairi enters her home and walks into the kitchen, following the smell of something good. She found her mother and Aqua baking together. Aqua was the first to notice the red-headed schoolgirl, "Ah, Kairi. Good to see you home." Kairi's mom said hello as well and she greeted both back. She looked over Aqua trying her best not to seem like she was ogling her. She was wearing some of the clothes Kairi and her mom had bought her when she first moved in so she would fit in better with the other islanders. It was a simple t-shirt and pair of cut-off shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs.

Kairi, as much as she didn't want to, tore her eyes away from Aqua to ask her mom, "So what are you guys making?"

"Brownies," Her mother, Akemi, answered, "Apparently Aqua is quite the cook."

Kairi looked at Aqua, "Really?"

She just shrugged, "Yeah, well; In the Land of Departure it was just me, Terra, Ventus, and Master. And none of them could really cook so the responsibility kinda fell to me, y'know?" Aqua smiled as she washed her hands and walk towards Kairi. "Do you have a lot of Homework tonight?" Kairi shakes her head, no. "Alright then. We should both go upstairs to change and prepare for your next training session." Kairi nodded and silently turned to go upstairs.

Aqua was about to follow her but Akemi stopped her, "Aqua, I'm still not completely sure about this 'training' stuff. Hasn't Kairi already been through enough?"

Aqua sighed before saying something, "Yes, she has. I honestly wish she didn't have to go through this. But the Keyblade has chosen her, and it's my fault that it has. So I have to prepare her for the danger ahead." Aqua's eyes gleamed with determination and purpose. Akemi faltered not sure how to react to Aqua's words. Kairi had told both her parents the entire story of Sora and the other worlds after the kids returned half a year ago. It frightened Akemi that her adopted daughter was in such a dangerous situation, but she was also happy that it seemed to be over. Then the letter from the off world king came and Sora and Riku left again, Akemi worried that Kairi would soon be put in more danger. Sensing the mother's fear, Aqua continued but with a more gentle inflection, "But I wouldn't worry. Kairi is strong, and has talent; and more impotently she has me. I care about Kairi very much. As long as I'm around, I promise no harm will come to her." Akemi smiled having her mind put at ease, and happy that her daughter had someone so kind as her teacher. Unknown to either woman, Kairi had stayed around the corner and heard everything that was said. She smiled and ran upstairs before Aqua found her.

* * *

"Just relax and focus. You can do this Kairi." Aqua and Kairi sat on the back side of the small island surrounded by coconut trees. They were on opposite sides of a small dying flower sitting in the sand. Aqua told Kairi they were to begin practicing magic today, and the first spell Aqua decided to teach her was Cure.

Kairi concentrated on the flower with her Keyblade hovering over it. When nothing happened she put the weapon down and gave a frustrated sigh, "No, I can't. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She re-adjusts her seating and positioned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade back over the plant. "Okay; clear my mind. Focus my energy into my Keyblade. Concentrate on what I want to happen. And…" Nothing happened. Kairi dropped the floral themed weapon depressed that she had failed once again.

Aqua come to Kairi's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. No one really gets magic the first time. The key is to remember that magic is fueled by emotions."

"Emotions?"

"Yes," Aqua summons her master's Keyblade, "For example: Fire is fueled anger." She shoots out a fireball that quickly dissipates. "Barrier is panic." She surrounds the flower with a small hexagonal shield with her hand. "And Cure is love."

Kairi's face flashed red and her breath caught when Aqua told her of the emotion that fuels Cure. "Uh, love?"

Aqua smiled at her, "That's right. Now try again, and this time, think about the people you truly love."

Kairi nodded and placed her Keyblade over the flower again. She thought about everyone who meant the most to her: Her parents, Sora, Riku, and Selphie. With every person who came to her the magic grew stronger. But it wasn't until she thought of Aqua did the spell go into full effect. The wilted flower sprang to life as it was bathed in the green light of the spell. Kairi's face beamed after finally accomplishing her goal. "I did it, I did it!" She gave Aqua a tight hug in celebration.

Aqua giggled and hugged her back. She stood up and Kairi followed. "Good job. Now, we'll start out with basic spells first, then once you get use to them we'll move on to more advanced magic. Okay?" Kairi nodded and Aqua took her further away from the coconut trees since the next spell she intended to teach her student was the Fire spell, and the last thing she wanted was for Kairi to accidentally set the whole island on fire.

The lesson went on for the rest of the day and by sunset Kairi was exhausted. She and Aqua were sitting on the dock on the front of the island looking at the sun go down. Kairi leaned back and let out a deep breath, "Man, using magic is a lot more tiring than I thought it'd be." Aqua just smiled and looked back out to the sunset. After a minute or two, Kairi turned to Aqua, "Aqua, do you like living on Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah, I do. It's very peaceful here." She looks out to the ocean, "They actually remind me a little of the Land of Departure; except they are surrounded by an endless ocean instead of a mountain range." Then she looks down with a saddened expression.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned for her mentor.

"Just thinking about home. It's gone now, and I've been gone for so long as well; I just kind of feel out of place sometimes." She looks at her own reflection in the water deep in thought. Closing her eyes, she says to herself, "And then there's Ventus and Terra. I still have no idea how to help them." Tears began to form in Aqua's eyes as the painful memories filled her mind.

Kairi wiped one of her tears away and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Aqua. Me, Sora, and Riku will do everything we can to help them." Aqua smiled sadly as she took out her Wayfinder and looked down at the star-shaped good luck charm. Kairi looked at the charm then back at Aqua. "Hey, um, Aqua? Did you love Terra or Ventus?"

Aqua answered without taking her eyes off her Wayfinder, "Of course I did. I loved both of them very much."

"Well actually, I meant were you, y'know, 'In love' with either of them." She asked, somewhat fearful of her answer.

Aqua chuckled slightly before answering, "No. I wasn't. They were more like brothers to me." Kairi released the breath she holding without realizing it. "The truth is, I never even thought about them in that way."

"Why not?" Kairi asked curious.

"I prefer women." Kairi felt a piece of her brain snap when she heard that. All she could do is just stare at Aqua for a minute. Part of the reason she was so nervous about telling the older girl about her feelings was she was afraid that Aqua wouldn't be interested. And now she felt like there was there was a chance for her. Aqua got an amused look by Kairi's shocked expression, "What's wrong Kairi? Is me being a lesbian that surprising?"

Kairi snapped out of her shock, "Uh, not really surprising, just unexpected I guess."

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Aqua asked, slightly worried.

Kairi put her hands up and waved them defensively, "No, no. Of course I don't. Actually, I'm…uh, well…I'm…" Kairi's panicked expression is replaced by an embarrassed one as her face turned a red tint that almost matched her hair. 'I'm in love with you, say it. Say it!' Kairi mentally screamed seeing this as the absolute perfect time to tell Aqua how she feels. But she was just unable to go through with it.

"You're what, Kairi?"

She gave defeated sigh, "I just wanted to say that I'm okay with it. It doesn't bother me." That was probably the mother of all understatements. Kairi looked down for a second, mentally beating herself senseless for her cowardice. Aqua gave her a concerned look which Kairi picked up on, immediately changing her expression to a lighter one. "To be honest, I never really understood why anyone would have a problem with someone being gay. I mean, love is love, right? It shouldn't matter if someone is a boy or a girl if you really care about them."

"Do you really believe that?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I do." Kairi nodded, "Love can make you do extraordinary things, things you never thought possible. Something as amazing as that shouldn't be restricted. Love should be given to any one you deem worthy of it."

Aqua smiled at her, "That's good. You have a good understanding of the Nature of love. It may help you become a great healer one day."

"Do you really think so?" Kairi asked. Aqua just nodded, "That's good. Then maybe I can actually help Sora and Riku."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it's just that…ever since all this started I've always felt more like a burden to Sora than anything else. That's the main reason I wanted to learn how to use the Keyblade. So I could be useful to him."

"That's a good ambition Kairi. You wish to protect the people you care for."

Kairi smiled at Aqua and looked back at the sunset. Kairi looked at aqua from the corner of her eye and slowly placed her hand on Aqua's. To Kairi's surprise, Aqua griped the young Princesses hand. Even this small amount of intimacy caused Kairi to blush visibly.

Kairi and Aqua remained silent as the sun dipped below the horizon. When sun's light began to fade Aqua said to Kairi, "I think it's about time we head back." Kairi nodded and the two young women got up to return to Kairi's boat and head back to the main island.

* * *

That night, Kairi writhed underneath her covers with her hand between her legs. She continually applied pressure to her sensitive womanhood, bringing herself closer and closer to orgasm as she fantasized about Aqua touching her. She buried her face into her pillow to keep the cries from her climax from being heard by anyone. Kairi wasn't exactly load, but this is one of those things you'd want to be as discrete about as possible.

Once the aftershocks from her climax subsided, Kairi rolled over on her back and removed her fingers from her crotch, licking them clean. She had gotten used to the taste of her own nectar since she started masturbating while imagining sleeping with Aqua; which had been going on for some time now. When her fingers were clean, Kairi rested her arm on her forehead. She just lay there for a minute resonating with the perverted thoughts of her blue-haired mentor cycling through her head. She wasn't ashamed of her thoughts, mind you. She just found it interesting that she never had fantasies like the one she just had about Sora. During his year away, even though she didn't remember him for most of it, when she finally did, she never dreamt of sleeping with him. All her dreams about Sora were about simply seeing her dear friend alive again. Kairi had thought about it when she first realized her feelings for Aqua, but this little revelation allowed her to admit it to herself, "I never loved him. Not like I love Aqua."

It wasn't just not wanting to sleep with Sora; it was not wanting to do anything physical with him. When she found Sora in the "World That Never Was" she so happy to see him she hugged him on instinct. But she never even thought of taking things any farther. Despite how much she cared for Sora, Kairi never wanted things to escalate beyond friendship between them. That was Sora's final nail in the coffin. She may have cared about Sora, but she never loved him.

After staring at the ceiling for a while, Kairi figured she wasn't going back to sleep for any time soon so she decided to get a midnight snack. She shuffled through the house, not sleepy just slightly groggy, when she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Aqua standing in front of the open fridge. "Oh, hey Kairi. You couldn't sleep either huh?"

It took a few seconds for Aqua's words to reach Kairi because she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. The sight of Aqua's half-naked form, along with her dream still fresh in her mind, Kairi tried her best to ignore the growing wet spot between her legs. Finally she managed to answer, "Uh, yeah I was just kinda hungry."

Kairi walked over to the fridge and got out ham, cheese, turkey, tomato, and lettuce to make a sandwich. Aqua realized this and said to her, "Hmm…I think I'll have one to." She got a loaf of bread and two plates out of the cupboard. They made the sandwiches, sat together and enjoyed their snacks. It was in relative silence since it was a snack and by its very nature fairly short, but once they were done eating Aqua placed the two plates into the sink, and Kairi figured this was as good at time as any to say what she needed to say, "Aqua?" The young mage looked at her student, "I have something to tell you. Something important."

"What is it, Kairi?" She said sitting back down.

"I just wanted to say," Kairi takes a deep breath before continuing, "I wanted to say that…I love you." Aqua had a clear look of surprise on her face and Kairi feared the worst, "Look, I know that you're older than me, and some people might not be into that and I know that you probable just think of me as that little girl you saved or your student or whatever; but I…I just had to tell you how I-" Kairi's ranting was quickly silenced by Aqua's lips colliding with Kairi's.

It was a chaste kiss, not to passionate but it served its purpose. Aqua leaned back in her chair and looked into Kairi's eyes, wide with a look of shock. Aqua couldn't help but giggle, "I love you too."

Kairi stared at her in slight disbelief, "You…you do?" Aqua simply nodded. A huge grin grew on Kairi's face and she pounced on to Aqua in her excitement. She brought her lips to Aqua's in a somewhat more passionate exchange than their first. Eventually, Kairi take charge and parts her lips allowing her tongue to enter Aqua's mouth. Kairi then straddles Aqua in the chair she's sitting in. Before cloths could be removed (Which would have been the next logical step) Aqua pushes Kairi back slightly, just enough to break their physical connection. Both Aqua and Kairi were panting hard and Kairi asked, "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing…" Aqua said in between pants, "There is nothing I would rather do than what we were just doing. But I don't think the middle of the kitchen is the best place for it."

Kairi looked around and agreed that this wouldn't be the idle time for an impromptu make-out session. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." She got off of Aqua's lap allowing her to stand. When both stood tall, Kairi stood on her toes to kiss the taller woman and smiled at her.

"I think it might be best if we don't tell you parents about us. Not just yet."

"Yeah, no kidding. So, what now?"

Aqua smiles and kisses Kairi on the forehead. "We go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go out and talk about us some more. Besides, I think we deserve a little break from training, don't you?"

Kairi nodded and the two women walked back to their respective rooms. Kairi laid in her bed for a few minutes, unable to fall asleep dew to excitement. She finally got out of bed again and made her way to Aqua's room; taking care to be much quieter than earlier. She snuck in to the older girl's room and slid into her bed next to her, causing the mage to stir. "Huh, Kairi? What are you doing?"

"I thought that we could sleep together."

"But what about your parents?" Aqua asked half asleep.

"It's not like we're going to have sex. I just want to be near you tonight. Is that okay?"

Aqua thought for a minute. She finally said, "Yeah, alright. We'll think of something to tell your parents in the morning." Aqua settled back into her original position as Kairi pressed her body close to Aqua's body; wrapping her hands around her mid-section. Aqua smiled at the contact and the would-be lovers drifted off into slumber together.

* * *

First off I want to thank anyone who had read this fic before, and anyone reading it now. I appreciate the attention to my little take on the Kairi/Aqua relationship, and I hope to post more fun stories for you guys to read. Now why I here anyway. I've found that most of the few reviews I've recived for this fic is to continue the story. I could keep going with this, but I'll have to know that more people would want this thing to continue. And how would that happen? By reviewing the shit out of this! Tell me you want to see more of this story, and I will gladly keep going with it as long as I can. So if you like the story and want more Kairi/Aqua yuriness, send me some reviews. And Yes I know I'm being a review whore right. PEACE!


End file.
